blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SiegfreidZ
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blaster Master Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse I'm here to help! I was talking with a friend about bosses from the original Blaster Master and we eventually stumbled across this wiki. I saw that it was a little barren and decided to offer my services. Most of the boss pages are red - I think I can fix that. ClaudeLv250 22:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out, I appreciate it! I help to run several other wikis and they've been getting the lion's share of my attention recently. -SiegfreidZ 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) A couple of subjects... There are 3 subjects I wanted to discuss. *I think line breaks after every heading that doesn't have one is extraneous. The headings already give enough space between subjects and most of the articles aren't so large or out of control that it's really needed. Right now it just looks like its cutting articles into tiny grids when the info is already pretty well organized. *I'm not ready to tackle levels yet but each one should most likely get its own page. The real problem here is that some of the games' levels don't have real names, and just the denotion of "Area 1" or "Stage 1." I guess that's not a huge problem since most people are familiar with them by those names, and it would be more confusing to make them up and hope passersby know what level the name is referring to. *I think we should give all bosses their own pages, even those that recur in the same game, because putting all the info for multiple bosses on one page (including their individual infoboxes) is starting to clutter those pages up and making them hard to read. I think the only exceptions to this rule should be bosses that are exact copies but with separate names, like Mother Brain and the Jellyfish, though I need to replay Enemy Below to see if there's enough difference between the two to warrant a separate pages or not. ClaudeLv250 00:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :*On the subject of line breaks: Personally, I think they're a little extraneous too, and can become rather jarring when trying to read. The reason why I include them is to keep the entries from running into each other; with a large article (like the R-9A Arrowhead), the line breaks help to break up large sections. However, I'm certainly willing to help remove them to improve the site's appearance...as long as it doesn't get too cluttered :). :*I would love for each stage to have it's own page, and I wrestled with this when I created the wiki. As you say, the problem is that the areas don't really have differentiating names and thus are difficult to create pages for. Other than making a page like "Area 1/BM" and "Area 1/BMEB", I'm not sure what else to do. We could just create an "Area 1" page and post appearances for both BM and BMEB, but BM2's Area 1 is substantially different. This same issue also exists for the monsters, which lack official names. I've considered approaching Sunsoft and asking them for help on this. :*You must be referring to Fred's and Crabullus's second forms, huh? While I agree that the infoboxes are looking a little cluttered, I think that they should still be on the same page; otherwise we get stubby articles like Enhanced Fred, that essentially states "Like Fred, but faster." While I'm not sure that splitting up secondary forms into separate pages would be a good idea, I agree that we need to look further into cleaning up the formatting for those pages, perhaps by combining multiple images into the infobox, putting a gallery section at the bottom.... -SiegfreidZ 01:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The boss articles are already a bit stubby, eventual expansion should include more indepth strategies, a gallery and video, which I imagine would make those pages even more cluttered as there would need to be twice the material to cover them both. This is part of the reason why I think they should eventually get separate pages. This is also taking into account bosses that don't have pages yet which have multiple iterations across the series. I think contacting Sunsoft for official names is a great idea.ClaudeLv250 03:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC)